Bad Girlfriend
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella Swan is a bad girlfriend, as in naughty, to Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is a geeky guy that just so happens to have a naughty girl as his girlfriend; Bella Swan. Lemony. AH. OOC.


****

A/N:

So, some of you didn't really like the way Esme was being annoying and I'm sorry! I modeled her after my cousin's mother. Always getting in his business and telling him what to do. I thought it would be kinda funny. But, hey, that's just me!

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!!**

**You guys are what keep motivating me to write!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Something soft glided across my chest and scraped my nipples. I groaned, trying to wake myself up. Then I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being slid down_. _

_My zipper._

And then I felt that something grab my dick and squeeze. My eyes shot open and I looked down. It was Bella.

She looked up at me and smiled and opened her mouth, looking at me the entire time. Before I knew it, she had encased me in her hot mouth.

My head fell back and I moaned loudly. I could get used to waking up like this. My dick hit the back of her throat and she grabbed what she couldn't fit into her mouth, in her small hands, pumping me.

I moaned again and she went even faster, scraping her teeth along the head of my cock, taking me deeper with every stroke.

"F-faster." I choked out, fisting my hands into the covers, trying to keep from grabbing her pretty hair and shoving my dick even farther in her mouth. Her mouth felt so good. It was so hot and wet, so slick and small.

Opening my eyes, I looked down again, watching Bella bob up and down on my dick, her hair teasing my skin on my thighs, making me even more sensitive. My skin was on fire and I was breathing heavily now, sweat starting to form on my face and arms.

Then, I came. I shuddered violently and my cum shot out, down the back of Bella's throat. I held on to the covers for dear life as I shook, the pleasure taking over.

Bella pulled off me and stood up, smirking. I jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. I kissed her fiercely and spun her around, molding her body against mine, her back to my chest. I turned us around, so she was facing the bed and shoved her on it.

Her face hit the mattress and she looked around at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

I growled at her and smirked and then noticed she was naked.

_Perfect._

Quickly, before she could get up, I leaned down and grabbed her ankles and spread her open, showing me her pink, glistening pussy. I felt Bella moan and looked at her, a grin on my face.

She giggled and I chuckled darkly, letting go of her ankles, shoving down my pants. I stood up and grabbed her ankles again, and kneeled on the bed.

In one swift movement, I thrust into her pussy, burying my cock to the hilt. We both moaned loudly and I started pounding into her body, the bed slamming against the wall with every thrust.

I was grunting and I heard Bella crying out, asking for her release. I grinned again, proud that I could make her beg for me.

I leaned over her back and kissed the small of her back and her ass bucked up and I pumped into her at the same time, my dick hitting a deeper angle.

_Fuck._

Bella groaned at the new angle and I closed my eyes, laying my head on her back. I could do nothing but surge into her, my hands now at her hips as I lifted her farther up, trying to cum.

I was so wound up and I needed it. Desperately.

I pumped into her a couple of more times and I heard Bella scream, her pussy tightening around my cock in a vise-like grip, not letting me, surrounding me in even more heat, spurring on my own release. I grunted as my my cum shot into her, my moans reverberating off the walls.

I collapsed on top of Bella, my face planted on her ass. She was so soft.

We laid there for a minute at peace, gathering our breath when my mother's conversation popped in my head. I needed to talk to Bella about it now. The weekend was only days away and the sooner the better.

I lifted my head up and spoke, "Bella, would you want to go to my moms this weekend? She called and asked if we wanted to go and I said I'd ask you, so would you want to?"

Bella's head lifted up and she turned toward me. I got up off her and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at her, waiting for her response.

Her body swiveled towards me and she leaped off the bed and into my arms. I laughed and I fell backwards, falling to the ground. We were both laughing, Bella on top of me.

"I would love to go to your moms. I love that woman!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her again and kissed her.

She pulled back and cupped my face in her hands.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"On Friday. She wanted us to stay the weekend. I told her I would clear it at work and then ask you and call her back."

"Sounds perfect."

I smiled and kissed her again, her hands on my face. I wrapped my arms around her body and she moaned.

Smiling against her lips, I rolled her underneath me and started to take off my clothes.

Another mind-blowing round of sex coming up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's short, but I started college back on Monday and it's kicking my ass. So it will take me longer to update since summer is over. *sighs***

**So, if it's been a month or two and I haven't updated, dont worry! Im still here, but I don't know when I will be able to write. I have to dedicate a lot of my time to school right now and I have a son that needs taking care of and he comes first! And soccer season starts soon and I have to practice, so that's another reason.**

**Plus, I have 5 stories Im working on right now and it's hard trying to give each story an ample amount of time, so bear with me. I will be in touch and will post if something has come up and I wont be able to post **

**But, I gave you a lemon to make up for it. :)**

**I'm not qutting any of these stories, chapters will just take longer for me to write, so don't give up on me!**

**Also, dont forget to go vote for my stories for the SUMMER OF SMUT CONTEST. I have two and I would appreciate your vote. Link in on my profile. VOTING ENDS AUGUST 29th, so what are you waiting for?!**

**Review!**


End file.
